


Letters To Him

by OkIgnorant (AntiOptimist)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Awkward First Times, Character Bashing, Dumbledore Bashing, Dursley Bashing, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hope, I'm Bad At Tagging, Letters, Lily Bashing, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Accidents, Magical Artifacts, Molly Weasley Bashing, My First Smut, Realization, School Dances, Slytherin Harry, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiOptimist/pseuds/OkIgnorant
Summary: When she gave him hope, he will do anything to protect her. He never knew he could develop feelings for someone through letters, but she was able to help him see the light. The light that he thought was long diminished.





	1. The First Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be short. This will include first and third person P.O.V. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Word Count: 256

Dear Harry,

You may not know me, but I like to believe that I know you. I want to tell you that I don’t believe the lies that are told about you. I don't believe that you are an attention-seeking prat. The youngest Weasley boy had no right to do what he did. He should have stuck by your side, being your best mate and all. The same for Granger. Instead of leaving you to your lonesome, she should have known that you are not the type to dive headfirst into danger. Unlike Weasley, You actually think before you act, making me think you should have been a Ravenclaw or Slytherin. 

That is another thing I do not understand. Why do you allow yourself to be pushed around? You are the heir, if not the head, of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House. You should not be dressed like some pauper or peasant, your family is one of the oldest and richest in the wizarding world. Why do you continue to dress like you have no money? 

I know you may think I am being pushy and that I do not know what I am talking about, but I do. I know that the Potters are a secretive bunch, but that is one of the most basic knowledge out there. The Weasel should have been able to tell you that, and I find it strange that he did not. 

I will continue to write you. I hope you will respond. 

Kindest Regards,

D.C.G

 


	2. His Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In hopes you do not use this against me,
> 
> Harry Potter

Dear D.C.G,

I do not know who you are, but I want to thank you. You are one of the only one who has believed me. You could be anyone who would use this against me, but I am going to trust you. 

My life has been filled with challenges, I am surprised that I am still alive. I only found out I was a wizard when Hagrid knocked down the door at my relatives. I did find it strange that he only ever told me that Slytherins were evil and Gryffindors were good, but I was an impressionable boy who was rescued from his abusive relatives. Even though I had to return every summer, Hogwarts was my escape. I didn't think about all the propaganda that was pushed onto me. I didn't care. All I cared about was escaping. 

My first friend was Ronald Weasley and the first thing he asked was, ‘can I see your scar?’ I didn't think much about it, after all, why would I? I'm not making any excuses for him, but I know he didn't tell me about me being the heir/lord because he gets easily jealous. He does not like it when others do better than him even though he does not put in any work. My first year at Hogwarts, I experienced hate and greed. Hate by a professor and greed by everyone around me. We may have been eleven, but everyone wanted something from me. They either wanted me to help boost their fame or just so they could say they were friends with Harry Potter. I guess Ron was able to hide it better. As you may have heard, I was in the hospital wing during exams, what you do not know is why. Professor Quirrell was possessed by Voldemort and had tried to acquire the Philosophers Stone. I won't go into detail, but he did not survive. 

My second year was one of the worst. I was an outcast for something I did not even do. How was I to know that speaking to snakes was an act of evil? I found the Chamber of Secrets and rescued the one who really opened it. Seems she was possessed by a piece of Voldemort's soul. Is it bad that I wasn't even thinking of rescuing anyone? The only reason I went down there was because he wouldn't leave me alone. I wanted to tell everyone to just back off and figure it out themselves, stop relying on a boy that hasn't even reached his teens. 

My third year was one of the calmest even though I had a mass murderer following me. Did you know he was actually innocent? 

This year is the absolute worst. I have to compete in a tournament that should have been banned years ago, and everyone but you thinks I put my name in the Goblet of Fire. Why would I want fame and fortune when I already have both? Attention was never something I wanted, it was never something I needed. I grew up with no attention or desire and I feel I don't want it now. 

In hopes you do not use this against me,

Harry Potter

P.S~ Is there anyway you could help me going to Gringotts? I want to see want my heirship entitles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have face claims for certain characters, tell me if you would like to know who.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think down below, leave kudos if you like, and come back for more!


End file.
